The teachings of the present invention are applicable to any drape having two fenestration portions in close proximity, wherein, during a part of the procedure, it is important to have the second fenestration portion covered. An example of such a procedure is a cystoscopic procedure normally followed by a rectal examination. The fenestration portions may constitute parts of a single fenestration, or they may constitute two separate fenestrations in relatively close proximity to each other.
In instances of the type to which the present invention is directed, it is not uncommon to use a disposal drape, provided with a single fenestration. When, during the procedure, a second fenestration portion is needed, the surgeon usually enlarges the original fenestration, or cuts a separate second fenestration.
Prior art workers have devised surgical drapes with dual fenestrations wherein one or the other of the fenestrations may be covered by a single flap located between the fenestrations. While, for many purposes, this type of drape serves well, under some circumstances it has certain drawbacks. For example, the flap, in either of its positions, is always in part at least within the critical zone of the drape (i.e. the zone immediately surrounding the fenestrations or fenestration portions). Furthermore, it precludes the use of a single fenestration with first and second fenestration portions.
The present invention is directed to a reusable drape for any situation wherein one of two fenestrations (or fenestration portions) is preferably covered during a part of the procedure. This can be accomplished by a single flap which is attached to the surgical drape outside the critical zone. The flap has a fenestration formed therein which is of the same size and shape as the first fenestration or fenestration portion formed in the drape. The flap is shiftable between and unfolded position and a folded position. In its folded position, the flap is retracted and lies outside the critical zone of the drape. In its unfolded position, the flap overlies the fenestrations or fenestration portions in the drape, covering the second fenestration or fenestration portion, and with the flap fenestration overlying and being substantially co-extensive with the first fenestration or fenestration portion of the drape.
The surgical drape is preferably made of a top sheet and a bottom sheet so sewn together that gussets are formed to accommodate the legs of the patient. The top sheet is preferably made of a sterilizable low fluid repellant fabric and the bottom sheet is preferably made of two plies of a sterilizable highly fluid repellant fabric. The flap member may be made of a sterilizable, highly fluid repellant fabric inner ply and a sterilizable fluid absorbent and textured fabric outer ply. This enables the first drape fenestration and the flap fenestration to be, when used, surrounded by the fluid absorbent and textured fabric. When the second fenestration or fenestration portion is used, it will be surrounded by the highly fluid repellant fabric.